The New DEA
by OutsidersSlut
Summary: Jack is a newly hired DEA. His hero is Javier Pena. The legend who took down Pablo Escobar. But what happens when the Cali Cartel finds out about him? Will they hurt him? Will Javier care enough to save him?


**Jack's Point of Veiw**

I sighed happily as I landed on freshly set up bed in my apartment. New apartment to be exact. I was set in Cali as a DEA agent. And man is that one hell of a title. I get to work with a legend. The man who was responsible for bringing down the biggest drug trafficker in his time. Pablo Escobar. His name was Javier Pená and I looked up to him in so many ways. He was handsome in a sturdy detective kind of way. His body was fit and toned and I heard he worked night and day to put Escobar where he belonged. In a grave. My first day is tomorrow and they said I didn't have to be professional. Well, that's fine by me, I would wear blue jeans and a t-shirt everyday to work unless someone told me otherwise. I had chosen a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black simplistic shoes. I hoped everyone would like me.. Hoping and praying that Javier would find me good at my job. The job I got assigned was their eyes and ears. I needed to let them know what was going on in the Cali Cartel. Either by an informant or being an informant myself. I sighed again. But this time not very happily. This was going to be tough. Not to mention dangerous. And if the cops and politicians here in Cali and as corrupt as I have been told, then the job is going to be even harder. But I will succeed. I owe myself that. I gave into sleep before I had the chance to think about anything else. Traveling had been exhausting.

 **Javier's Point of Veiw**

I pinched the bridge of my nose when I realized how much paperwork I would have to go through to find this bit of information on the accountant for the Cali Cartel. But the work had to be done. I was skimming through the paperwork looking for keywords when I heard someone come in my office. I lifted my head and saw my long time fried David.

"Hey, Javi, is the new DEA agent going to be coming in today? What his name, Sean? Jack?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, his name is Sean but he says we can call him either. And he is supposed to be here right now. Don't tell me he's late on the first day." I sighed. The incompetence of people.

"Yep, looks like it. What's he look like anyway?" David inquired.

Good question. I had barely glanced at his picture, just nodded when they told me if I needed anymore help. We needed all the help we could get. I opened my drawer and got out his resume. I opened the folder and looked at his picture more closely.

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. He has soft, blue eyes. Then I took in the rest of his face. It was lit up in a smile and you could see the happiness radiating off of him even through the picture. My eyebrows knit together. He looked so new. So fresh, so innocent. I sighed. Hopefully he isn't as breakable as he seems. I really don't want to have another persons blood on my hands. Especially his, I had only just seen his picture but I could tell he was pleasant to be around. Maybe a little naive but weren't we all when we first took this job? Weren't we all... I shook the thoughts out of my head and passed the picture to David. He had almost the same reaction I did. Keyword: almost.

"Why does he look like he could burst into tears with just a glare from a narco?"

He said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Lay off him! Haven't even met they guy and you are already making negative assumptions." I said crossly. But to say that my statement was hypocritical was an understatement.

"Jeez, you haven't even met the guy and you are already taking up for him!"

David retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen I just don't need more a headache then I already have so just try to get along? For the sake of my sanity?" I said dramatically.

David grinned. "Sure, whatever Pena. If you insist."

I nodded, content when I heard a commotion in the main room. Me and David both walked rather fast out of my office to see what was going on. What we saw made us both grin. It was the new DEA agent, Sean and he was turning his head every which way, trying to understand what was being said. I assumed he didn't speak Spanish. Or if he did he didn't speak it very well. I parted the people surrounding him and shushed all of them so I could properly welcome and introduce him. As it got quieter he looked at me with gratitude.

"It's ok if you don't speak very good Spanish. I can translate what you say to everyone else. But for now I will introduce you." I said with a firm voice.

He stared back at me as if his life depended on it. His eyes were soft as he glanced at me with a slight look of awe. I felt embarrassed. I could already tell he thinks highly of me.

"Thank you! Thanks a lot. Christ was I confused. Well, anyway I am Sean but you can call me Jack. Almost everyone does. And I just want to say that you did really great work with Escobar. It proves that the Cartels don't always win!" Jack said happily.

I took in his face up close and decided he was definitely innocent. He was smiling softly and still looked up to me. (I was 4 inches taller than him.) that is both meant to be metaphoric and realistic. He also had a slight accent... I couldn't be bothered to ask now so I would do so later.

"Thank you, Jack. But the real credit needs to go to the guys who died trying their best to put an end to Pablo Escobar. Not to me." I said sadly.

His eyebrows knit and his eyes showed sympathy towards me as he could tell I was

blaming myself for each and every one of their deaths. But I needed to introduce Sean.

"Ok, everyone, this is the new DEA agent Sean. He will try to have an informant in the Cali Cartel or be an informant himself. He is our eyes and ears so I would like you to treat him with respect. Also he doesn't speak very good Spanish so I would like you to speak English around him. Oh, I will translate everything he says into Spanish if anyone doesn't understand." I said authoritatively.

People were sizing him up and nodding. Now to take Sean to his office.

"Ok. Jack, follow me. I need to show you to your new office."

"Thank you for introducing me. I hope I can gather as much information as possible! And it is ok if they speak Spanish around me. That way I can keep trying to learn it. Besides, I don't want them to have to change their way of doing their job just to make me feel comfortable." He said shyly.

My eyebrows knit again. He is cute. God help me if I ever had to say no to him.

"Ok, Jack but if you would like them to speak English at anytime just let me know."

He nodded and smiled.

"Ok we are here. This is your office. It is connected to mine so if you need anything or have information, I'll be through that door." I pointed to the heavy mahogany door.

He nodded again and took in the office space. He smiled softly.

"This is very nice.." He said sincerely. "Wait," he said and stopped in front of the window. "Is it safe to have my blinds open?" He asked nervously.

I chuckled. God he's cute.

"Yeah, it is perfectly safe. No one can snipe you anyway. There is bulletproof glass just in case." I said reassuringly.

He let out a sigh of relief. He then started to pull up the blinds. He gasped when he saw outside.

"What is it? Do you see someone from the Cali Cartel?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No, it's just so beautiful! Sorry if I worried you!" He said as he turned back to me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "No worries. Anyways, I am going to let you get situated in here. Call me if you need anything thing." I said and walked through the mahogany door into my office.

A bit later I heard soft humming coming from his office. I smiled softly, he is probably remembering a song. I got up and quietly opened the door. What I saw made my heart swell. Jack was smiling happily and still humming his song. He was even moving his head to the rhythm. It was fine though, he was still typing away diligently. After a few seconds later his eyebrows rose and he smiled with glee. He started to write somethings down on a sticky note and after that he type on last sentence on the typewriter he was using and got up. I realize it would be a bit creepy if I told him I had been watching him for a while so I quickly closed the door and opened it up again as if I was checking on him. He started a bit when he heard the door open then grinned.

"Hello! I was just about to go into your room. I found information about somethings happening in the Cali Cartel. Apparently Gilberto Rodriguez proposed a surrender last night. And evidently some people disagreed so he had them killed. But earlier today, there was a dangerous gas leak and the Cali Cartel are responsible. They may have tried to put cocaine in the pipes since the gas is dangerous and doesn't get checked. That is all the informant told me for now..." Jack stated matter of factly.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. His first day on the job and he already has substantial information on the Cali Cartel.

"Good work, Jack! You will need to repeat you news to everyone here though. We could all use it." I said encouragingly.

He nodded and smiled. I led him back to the main room and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Jack already has some information about the Cali Cartel. I would like everyone to listen what he has to say." I said and gestured for Jack to tell everyone what he had told me. He shot a nervous glance at me before speaking. My brow furrowed but he was already talking.

"Uh well today an informant let me know that the Cali Cartel are planning to do some sort of surrender deal. But some mid-level people in the cartel didn't agree so they were killed hours later. There is more important news though, there was a hazardous gas leak and dozens were injured or killed. This is tied to the cartel though because apparently they wanted to fill the gas tanks with cocaine since it is not checked because of the danger of the gas it is supposed to contain." He said firmly.

As I looked around most people had my same facial expression when I had heard the information. I smirked. Now the staff looked at him with grudging respect and I glowed with pride for him. People came up to congratulate him and he modestly said it was all because of his informant. But then, I guess someone saw the need to turn on the tv for the screen flashed on and there was a picture of Jack. The reporter was talking about a new DEA agent flying into Cali and what that might mean for the Cali Cartel. I groaned. Could the media stop thinking out of their asses for 2 seconds?! If they announce the presence of Jack and on top of that make it seem like he could be the key to bringing them in, they are going to get him killed! Everyone in the room looked at Jack. He had this sad, nervous look on his face. My eyebrows knit for the thousandth time today.

"Hey, Jack it's ok. We won't let anything happen to you. Right guys?"

Everyone in the room either nodded their consent or stated it. Jack looked around gratefully and thanked everyone.

"Ok everyone take the day off. I need to set the media straight." I sighed. I can't fucking stand the news. Always sticking their noses where they don't belong. I went into my office and grabbed my leather jacket from my chair and put it on quickly. Jack came into the office behind me.

"Can I go with you? I know that it's irrational to think this but I don't want to be alone in my apartment. I would just feel uneasy." He said nervously.

I smiled. He is so fucking cute.

"Sure, no problem. I could move to your apartment if you want. Been living in a hotel for too long."

He blushed.

"No, I can't ask you to up and move just because I'm a little spooked." He said guiltily.

"No, I insist. I am not going to let any more of the people around me get hurt. And anyways, I could use a friend." I added.

Jack blushed and smiled. "Ok, well I could help you move to my place if you would like. Well, after we run the errand that is." Jack said.

I smiled again. I noticed that I smiled a lot more with him around.

"Sure, let's go though, before every news show is on this like honey on bees." I said grimly as I walked out of the office.

He quickly walked after me. When we got to my car he looked surprised. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just I thought you would have some sort of fancy car." He said.

I chuckled as I opened the door and got in. "Not everyone wants one.."

He smiled and got in as well. It was a long drive to the embassy and we didn't talk during the trip. When we finally got there he stared in awe. I smirked. The building was impressive though. They must have paid billions for the architectural genius who built it. I took him though the winding halls into my bosses office. He was looking over files when I entered. He glanced up at me and reluctantly put them down.

"Javier Pena. What can I do for you? Oh, I see you have brought the new agent... What is his name?" He said curiously.

"Jack, sir. But you must have found out the same way the Cali Cartel is going to find out. Sir, can you make the media stop blabbing about this? All this is going to do is get the attention of the cartel and then my eyes and ears will be gone in a day." I said matter of factly.

I looked over at Jack and he glanced at me nervously and gulped. I shot him a sympathetic glance and turned my attention back to my boss. He was rolling the idea over I'm his mind.

"I will see what I can do. I need to make some phone calls. Excuse me." He said as he started on his task.

I nodded and motioned at Jack to leave and walked out of the office. I led him back out through the halls and to my car.

"Where are we going now?" He asked.

"To help me pack and unpack at your apartment. You said you would help me anyways." I said slyly

He grinned and mock rolled his eyes. "Finee, let's get this over with."

I laughed and got into my car. He did the same and we started the route to my place.


End file.
